When a service, such as a document conversion service, operates against large sets of files, the service may sometimes fault during processing. The fault may be caused by different reasons. For example, the fault may be a general error, the fault may be caused by an incorrectly formatted input file, and the like. These faults can cause files to not be processed and/or data being lost.